


Behind closed doors

by Theduelwelider



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Love, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theduelwelider/pseuds/Theduelwelider
Summary: The blue lions where called for a meeting but Dimitri never showed up. They have to find there missing leader.





	Behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I just wanted a silly fic but it started to turn sad but then got somewhat better. I was supposed to be a lot shorter than what it is now.

"I thought the boar wanted to have a damn house meeting why isn't he here."

Felix addressed the room and the occupants in it. As Annette and Mercedes sat next to each other adjacent to Ashe and Dedue. While Ingrid logued next to them Sylvain to her right.

"Well that's what he said earlier today, come to think of it."

"Maybe he met up with someone and lost track of time and went back to his room."

"Knowing him that's exactly what he did."

"His highness can be quite forgetful sometimes"

"We should go check up on him! Make sure he's alright."

Ashe piped up, glancing up from his book.

"Great idea! Let's all go together."

The assembly made there way to the dorms with some cheer and grumbling mostly from Felix. As they came closer to his highness's door they all stopped when they heard voices

_. "Ah..Dimi..itri.."_

_ "How does it feel?"_

_ "Full..aah..I feel full..Dima, please…" _

_"Hmmm, but I'm not even all the way in yet, do you think you can hold it in just a little bit longer?"_

_ "Aha! I-I don't know…ugh Dimitri come on.." _

_"You know Claude, for how much of a tease you are you sure do get embarrassed quite easily huh?"_

_ "Shut up you minx! I just miss calculated is all...ahha aw..shit!"_

_ "With quite a foul mouth too how vulgar, I guess you don't want me to fuck you then." _

_"W-Wait! No! Please.. I'm sorry, put it back in--"_

_ "**Aaaah!" **_

** _"Dimitri!"_ **

** _ "..Ha..ha yes!" _ **

_"Feel good? Oh come now don't hide your noises from me."_

_ "Ah..w-wait hahaha let me...me ride you, it'll be… I know how much you like to hear me moan so let me get in a better position."_

_ "Oh, you don't want me to breed you today then?"_

_ "As much as I want that mind you,would love that even. Hilda will kick my ass if I don't show up tomorrow, she needs someone to cheat off for tomorrow's test." _

_"Hahaha, she's quite the retainer not your average I'll say." _

_"We can't all have a Dedue." _

_"I suppose not…mph." _

_"But she's the best, able to get her way while playing the fool. A match made in platonic heaven I'll say."_

_ "Sounds like a certain schemer I know, you have so much potential Claude… if only you didn't hide behind that mask of yours-" _

_"We talked about this before Dima… I don't want to be hurt again… you don't understand, you were promised life long friends and a kingdom that loves you regardless." _

_"Claude…"_

_ "You didn't have to go through being a product of two different countries. While neither likes you, having assassination attempts daily! Your own people call you a coward because your mother's faired skinned which must mean I don't have the skill to fight! What's the point of being a Prince when everyone treats me like the scum of the earth…"_

_ "You're a Prince?"_

_ "Shit! I-I..Just forget I even said anything.. im sorry I ruined the mood. Maybe I should go--" _

_"_ **No** _." _

_"You're finally being honest with me, that's all I ever asked for from you. I want to help you in any way I can, I want to get to know the real Claude and his feelings." _

_"Dimitri…I..I sniffle.." _

_"I'm here…"_

_ "...what did I do wrong?" _

_"Shh, You did nothing wrong."_

_ "Then why does everyone hate me… I didn't even do anything! Is it a crime to be born into this world different… I ugh ha Dimitri…"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Help me! I.. I ha..ha I can't breathe! I don't-- " _

_"That's because you're panicking,come here ...There we go, listen to my heartbeat now breathe in..out..in...out.. You're doing great Claude." _

_"…"_

_"Why are you so nice to me?"_

_"Hmm I-I mean sorry--"_

_"Nothing to be sorry for dear, I'm nice to you because I see no real reason not to be. Your kind and smart, and you find a way to get along with everyone even people outside your house. You have plenty of friends you just don't realize it."_

_"...Not really, everyone just has a part to play...there's no such thing as friends when we eventually have to fight each other."_

_"Really? How so?"_

_ "Well, take the blue lions for example… everyone has special abilities that I could utilize. As a whole the strongest person other than yourself is Dedue, he can take more damage than the others. _

_He also has a nice defence he's an all around good unit, but he would never leave you so he's out. Then you have Ingrid, she's your second strongest and another good soldier. I've talked with her before she has a battle hardened mind and listens to orders._

_ She's also your knight, I could maybe convince her but it would take time… There's Felix, another good soldier but questions orders to often. There the only ones I want… I can't have you either. So since there out of the question I have to find ways to take you all down. Hilda can take care of you and Dedue I just have to get her motivated enough. _

_Lysithea would be good too but her defence is horrible she's a stronger mage than Mercedes and Annette though. If they give her trouble I could have Leonie and Lorenz pick up the slack. If anything I could take Ingrid and Ashe myself but having support is always good so I'll have ignatz. And send Rapheal to Hilda ..."_

_ "...what about Sylvain?" _

_"Huh?" _

_"Throughout your whole thought process you never mentioned him once why is that?" _

_"I...he confuses me I mean with our combined forces we could take him down no problem. But I'm curious about him… Ingrid treats me in the same regard as she does him. It took me a minute to figure out who she was comparing me to. I feel like he's hiding something and I want to find out what it is."_

_ "You shouldn't pry." _

_"I won't like I said in just curious, plus he's cute." _

_"Claude!"_

_ "What? Can't I call another man cute, he's also quite tall, nice, chivalrous --" _

_"What about Ashe then he's 'cute and nice?" _

_"You're right, plus he has those little freckles that make his face pop. But he too short for me remember my requirements." _

_"What of the others then?" _

_"Well I could go for Dedue he's hella fine but he's too tall for me how am I supposed to be sneaky it he sees it coming a mile away." _

_"Felix would probably call me something stupid and walk off. Hmmm Ingrid's cute when she smiles and when she's not nagging me. Mercedes is just...so pure I don't want to ruin that. Then there's Annette, I love her singing and we get along well so maybe. I think that's it for the blue lions…" _

_"…." _

_"Dimitri, are you... pouting? Aw babe don't be like that! I love only you even with your spaghetti hair."_

_ "Spaghetti!?"_

_ "Oh shush, youre my giant hunk of a boyfriend with nice tiddies and a pretty face."_

_ "Goddess Claude! Why are you like this, why can't you compliment me like a normal person."_

_ "I'm not normal Dima you know this, keep up besides I never stop you from grabbing my ass when ever we get time alone."_

_ " ….It's a nice butt though…"_

_ "Thank you and I feel the same way with your chests so there." _

_"Must you get the last say in everything?" _

_"Yes!"_

_"But I stand by what I said...about you having friends. Growing up the way you did has molded you to treat kindness as works of suspicion."_

_"I have to, to be one step ahead of everyone...no matter the cost."_

_"Even if it means sorry tactics?"_

_"They don't call me the schemer for nothing you know… I don't want to hurt anyone but I'll neutralize any threat. I know you will, but I'll help change your view so o can put more of your smiles and over excited eyes...I promise. "_

_._

.

.

The rest of the blue lions stopped listening after Dimitri udered that last sentence. The majority of them had matching blushes on the faces after listening for so long. And decided they'd talk to him tomorrow.


End file.
